


Lotor's Horrible Night

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drama, Drunk Sex, F/M, Implied Whip Usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Lotor survives only for something horrible to happen when he trails the Paladins to Earth.





	Lotor's Horrible Night

Prince Lotor woke up in someone else's bed, naked, his memory fuzzy.

"What happened to me...?"

"Someone spiked your drink and you wound up in bed with me," Admiral Sanda said smugly. "You were even better than my vibrator! Now, will you call off the Galra invasion? Or do I have to break out the whip again?"

Lotor burst into tears and wished he'd never started his quintessence experiments.


End file.
